


Развитие событий

by yasno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Mass Effect Trilogy, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU+Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Первый раз он видит его в какой-то колонии, названия уже не вспомнить. Мальчишка куда-то бежит, что-то делает, кричит — в общем, нарывается. Ничего интересного. Полный Траверс таких мальчишек. Старк и не интересуется: ему некогда. Они с Роджерсом, понимаете, галактику спасают, какие тут мальчишки.





	Развитие событий

Первый раз он видит его в какой-то колонии, названия уже не вспомнить. Мальчишка куда-то бежит, что-то делает, кричит — в общем, нарывается. Ничего интересного. Полный Траверс таких мальчишек. Старк и не интересуется: ему некогда. Они с Роджерсом, понимаете, галактику спасают, какие тут мальчишки.

Второй раз он видит его на Омеге, уже через год — тоже мельком. Рядом с ним стоит какая-то женщина, прячет лицо в ладонях; пацан обнимает её и гладит по волосам. Тони вспоминает — точно, на ту колонию недавно напали коллекционеры. Они, дожно быть, потеряли кого-то.

— Эй, тебя Роджерс зовёт, — толкает его в бок Бартон.

Когда они с капитаном возвращаются, парня, конечно же, на том месте нет.

Спустя два с половиной ужасных года, он видит его снова — на Цитадели. Мальчишка всё ещё нарывается; спорит с постовым-турианцем по поводу последнего рейса, требует, чтобы ему дали список пассажиров. Конечно же, ничего не добивается.

  
Перекидываясь с какими-то беженцами в карты, Старк, незаметно даже для самого себя, наблюдает за парнем. Его зовут Питер, он несовершеннолетний. Он сверлит постового взглядом уже часов пять, и, очевидно, настроен решительно: Питер убеждён, что его тётя уже прилетела, либо должна прилететь следующим рейсом. И, по его мнению, у постового есть какие-то причины скрывать от него эту информацию.

  
Когда он отходит куда-то, Тони выясняет у постового, что тётя «летит» уже четыре дня.

Четвертый раз Старк видит пацана через месяц или около того, когда они снова прилетают на Цитадель. Он сидит всё на той же скамье напротив поста, и размазывает сопли и слезы по лицу.

  
Тони садится рядом и хлопает его по плечу.

— Она умерла, да?

Питер вздрагивает, поворачивается к нему лицом, смотрит внимательно и подозрительно, но руку не убирает. Потом, будто решив для себя что-то, медленно кивает.

— Она не полетела на корабле для беженцев. Села к кому-то ещё. Сегодня нашли обломки, — он вздыхает и закрывает лицо ладонями, — Чёрт, зачем я вам это говорю, я вас даже не знаю.

  
— Я тебя знаю, — пожимает плечами Тони.

Питер хочет спросить, откуда, но не спрашивает.

  
Они перекидываются ещё парой ничего не значащих фраз, и Старк уходит.

Больше они не появляются на Цитадели. Питер какими-то неведомыми путями находит адрес почты Тони и связывается с ним так; Старк не против. Питер рассказывает о всякой ерунде, но это — отличный способ отвлечься. Для Питера, наверное, тоже.

Роджерс убивает Зимнего Солдата, но кажется, что убивает себя самого. Вроде бы, они были знакомы — очень, очень давно. Тони не спрашивает. Для задушевных бесед (и не только) у Стива — вполне ожидаемо — есть Уилсон. Старк думает, что ещё пару лет назад мог бы ревновать к турианцу, но сейчас ему всё равно.

В какой-то момент всё начинает идти через задницу. Жнецы, Горн, Земля — события меняются со скоростью света. Где-то между пальбой по отродьям и попытками не попасться под лапы твари, Старк понимает, что по-настоящему прикипел к пацану. И что он, скорее всего, уже мёртв.

Как будто первый раз, господибоже.

А потом всё заканчивается. Никто не знает, что точно сделал Роджерс, когда они с Фьюри были в центре Цитадели, но одно ясно — после этого мир уже не будет прежним.

Все ретрансляторы выведены из строя, системы связи повреждены. На Цитадели нет ни одного выжившего. Личности большинства установить не удалось.

***

Через хренову кучу лет, когда снова возможно спокойно путешествовать по галактике, Старк уходит в отставку, берёт свой корабль и летит на Омегу. Омега, как бы она не изменилась, всё равно должна остаться Омегой. А это сейчас — прямо то, что доктор прописал.

Почти сразу же, где-то между вторым и третьим бокалами, бармен-саларианец жалуется Тони на какого-то чувака, который очень портит всем жизнь. Всем — это, конечно, наёмникам.

— Это хорошо, что ретрансляторы восстановили раньше, чем он мне тут всё испортил. У меня же клиентов не осталось, и я не о баре говорю.

С чего этот парень решил, что отставному капитану Альянса можно жаловаться на такие вещи — это вопрос.

  
Впрочем, почему бы и нет. У Тони, казалось, на лбу написано, что он здесь не для того, чтобы разбираться с преступностью. Впрочем, с борцами с преступностью он тоже не хотел иметь никаких дел.

  
У него, вон, смотрите, сколько непойми откуда взявшейся седины. На всю жизнь наразбирался уже.

Он снимает первую попавшуюся квартирку, просто потому что ему плевать. Он, вопреки своим ожиданиям, не может привыкнуть к Омеге. Здесь всё такое... обычное. На Земле даже спустя столько лет разруха. Во всех основных мирах так. Цитадель больше ни у кого не ассоциируется с безопасностью. Люди и не-люди боятся создавать новые колонии. А жители Омеги ничего не боятся. У них всё по-прежнему: не особо хорошо, но стабильно.

И это скорее пугает, нежели успокаивает.

Когда он, бесцельно бродя по рынку, оказывается втянут в перестрелку — это ощущается как глоток свежего воздуха. Хотя ему, в принципе, нравится Омега; во всяком случае, больше, чем Земля.

— Спасибо за помощь, — хлопает его по плечу тот самый чувак, который портит всем жизнь.

  
— Да не за что, — Тони отмахивается от него, уже собираясь уйти, но парень с силой сжимает его плечо и слегка дёргает на себя, заставляя обернуться.

Несколько секунд всматривается в его лицо.

И говорит, и его голос какой-то тихий и надтреснутый:

  
— Я думал, что вы умерли.

  
Тони безразлично пожимает плечами. Он не знает этого парня, он больше не хочет иметь с ним никаких дел.

А потом парень снимает шлем, и говорит: это я. Говорит: Питер. И Тони не может в это поверить, потому что какого хрена. Но это действительно Питер, с этой своей стрёмной родинкой на подбородке. Это шестой раз, когда они встречаются, и он просто стоит тут. Живёт тут. «Портит всем жизнь».

Нарывается.

***

Тони, наконец, узнает фамилию парня, и она такая же как и этот его проборчик — странная.

  
Питер рассказывает ему о себе, о том, что он делает, о ребятах, которые помогают ему. Тони удивляется тому, что Ария до сих пор не уничтожила их всех. Но Паркер не лезет к наёмникам, а они не лезут к нему. И с Арией у него, вроде, тоже какая-то договорённость. Он просто делает так, чтобы из-за разборок кого-то с кем-то не страдали обычные люди, как это было раньше.

  
Старк пытается понять, как пацан стал таким крутым.

Питер говорит, что тогда, во время нападения на Цитадель, он и ещё примерно с десяток людей смогли угнать корабль и спастись. То есть, наверняка был кто-то ещё, но о них Паркеру ничего не известно. Они успели пройти через ретранслятор буквально за считанные секунды до катастрофы, и на остатках топлива кое-как добрались до Омеги.

  
Тони говорит, что это невероятно. Питер говорит, что то, что благодаря команде Роджерса вообще и Старку в частности они все живы — вот это по-настоящему невероятно и круто.

  
Тони не может не согласиться.

Периодически Паркер приносит ему какую-то броню, и Тони чинит её или улучшает, и это полностью поглощает его, как это было ещё тогда, пока Роджерс не взял его к себе в команду. Он делает Питеру и его команде лучшую броню, какую они только могли бы найти, и один предприимчивый саларианец, дружок Питера, предлагает ему восстановить Старк Индастриз. Тони говорит, что это не его варреново дело.

Периодически Тони замечает, что с Питером просто и хорошо, и что он снова привязывается к нему. Парень постоянно крутится где-то под боком, и это почему-то не раздражает, а, наоборот, успокаивает. Это не плохо и не хорошо, это просто есть.

Периодически Тони кажется, что парень в него влюблён.

Периодически Тони кажется, что он тоже влюблён в парня.

Однажды он находит себя, целующего Питера, и Питера, ласково перебирающего его волосы и пылко отвечающего на поцелуй.

И он, кажется, совсем не против такого развития событий.


End file.
